


This Midnight Hour (One-Shot)

by KimCharmaine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, EXO trash, HunHan - Freeform, Kiss scene, M/M, No Smut, Non AU, One Shot, RIP, Short Story, Some Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry, but some spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimCharmaine/pseuds/KimCharmaine
Summary: Sehun can't get Luhan out of his bed.Or his head.(One-Shot)





	This Midnight Hour (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissOh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOh/gifts).



> May this bring your death swiftly and tactfully.

Sehun shared a bed with Luhan.

He never understood why the hyungs paired them together when Lulu clearly would’ve been more comfortable rooming with another Chinese member.

“It's so Luhan can practice Korean,” Suho once told him. “And hopefully his personality will rub off on you. Putting you with Baekhyun would’ve landed you on Korea’s Top 5 Most Wanted list.”

“What if I wanna be most wanted…” Sehun mumbled. The sharp look from EXO’s leader shrunk the maknae back to the dorm where his new roommate was already sleeping. On _his_ bed.

They were roommates for only two weeks and Luhan was already unbearably irritating.

The hyung was awfully intrusive and never actually slept in his own bed. “I can't sleep alone,” that silky voice would say in the middle of the night when Sehun’s bed was suddenly shuffling with the presence of an intruder. “I hope you don't mind.”

At first it was disorienting. Sehun would wake up in the middle of the night hearing streams of Chinese pour from Luhan’s mumbling lips. Other times a warm, curled spine would push into Sehun’s side and all the maknae could do was grit his teeth and drift off back to sleep.

But after a month of this--this... _harassment,_ Sehun couldn't drift off back to sleep anymore. Once the bed jostled it's familiar welcome, Sehun’s brown eyes would snap open and _stay_ open, waiting for Luhan to settle under the blankets. Now when the bare back touched his forearm, Sehun’s body tingled. And the fingers that sometimes brushed his own? Something would explode underneath his skin.

It was weird. Weirder than Jongin’s chicken fetish. _This isn’t like me_ , he’d tell himself. But no matter how hard he tried to go back to sleep, the accidental brushes of skin contact left Sehun electrified.

Then there was one night when curiosity got the best of the enchanted Sehun--at least, that’s how he saw it. There would be no other explanation as to why the maknae was entranced in Luhan not only all night--but all day, while the hyung was eating, dancing, talking and laughing. Sehun stared at him _all_ the time. Therefore enchantment was the only reasonable explanation.

So the midnight hour had arrived. He knew because Luhan quit stirring ten minutes ago. But when Sehun bravely brought his eyes to see what ridiculous posture Luhan had this time, the hyung restlessly left the blanket on his waist. Half of his body--chest, back, arms, everything that was lined with the soft glow of the moon--was left bare.

 _You’re going to get cold_ , Sehun excused.

So he carefully lifted himself on one arm and used his other to grab the hem of the blanket that rested over Luhan’s waist.

It was totally the stupid enchantment that made him forget what he was doing. His brown, ever-more-curious eyes slowly traveled up the toned muscle of the man’s abdomen, chest and arms. With the white glow of the moon outlining Luhan’s figure perfectly, Sehun was trying to swallow an impossible knot that somehow formed in his throat. It would not budge.

Then Sehun’s eyes stopped at Luhan’s face, where the hyung had a perfect profile. Facing away from the consciously inquisitive maknae--which was beginning to feel really dangerous at this particular hour--Luhan’s button nose was maybe Sehun’s most favorite thing about him. Or the way how those cheeks would carve into something softly spectacular when the hyung smiled.

Sehun leaned closer, mouth slightly parted, squinting his eyes at the smooth skin scrutinizingly. _Seriously? Does he even have facial hair?_

His fingers lifted to find an answer for him, but he paused just an inch from Luhan’s still, gently breathing face. Those eyelashes were beautiful.

_Kiss him._

Who’s thought was that?!

_Just kiss him._

_No,_ he argued with himself. He was really good at it. _He’s my hyung._

_But...his cheek looks so soft and pretty…_

Sehun really didn’t notice the distance that began to close between his lips and the hyung’s cheek.

_I shouldn’t. It’s not right._

Just one more inch. Luhan could probably even feel his breath. Sehun still couldn’t swallow the knot in his throat.

_He won’t feel it. Just kiss him._

So Sehun closed the gap.

Except Luhan moved his head to the right and suddenly their lips pressed together and Luhan’s eyes flew open as fast as Sehun tore away and flew up above him, gripping the bedsheets with horror.

Wide eyes stared at each other, both wildly in shock.

And there was this unbearably appalling silence that made Sehun’s face red like a tomato.

“I--I’m sorry,” he tried to whisper, but his voice was even quieter than that. Only their close proximity allowed Luhan to hear it. “I...you looked cold, and I was going to...but I...you--”

He didn’t get to finish because Luhan’s hand lunged passed Sehun’s ear, gripped the back of his head and neck, and pulled him in with such force that Sehun’s breath was left behind.

Lips were pressing into Sehun’s. Softly at first, making every muscle in the maknae’s body weaken until his body was sinking into the smaller one below him. Which, honestly, didn’t look so small anymore when it was the one controlling him. The movements, the position of his jaw-- _everything._ And this kiss that was at first so tender and candid suddenly became so aggressive, Sehun was instantly aware of his lack of skill in the literal face of Luhan’s.

Finally Sehun pulled away, gasping twice and staring down at Luhan like he was suddenly a different man. Not his hyung anymore. Not so innocent. But so much more.

His lips actually _hurt_ . Since when did the graceful, angelic deer of EXO become so...so... _bad?_

Sehun brought one hand of long fingers to his swollen bottom lip, the other still holding him in place slightly above the man he didn’t really know.  

“What the heck was _that?_ ” Sehun whispered, being sure not to wake anyone else in the dorm. His chest exploded at the wicked smirk that burst on Luhan’s face. Wicked, because it said it knew _everything._

“I didn’t think you’d actually try it,” Luhan said. He didn’t care to whisper and everything about it unnerved Sehun. His body was already electrified and now he felt like he could actually die staring at Luhan’s confident face.

“Did you...were you awake?!”

Big, doe brown eyes closed to answer honestly. “No, I turned because I was cold.”

Sehun reeled back slowly, the events of what just transpired catching up to his heating cheeks. “Oh...I’m sorry, hyung. I--”

“I know,” Luhan grabbed Sehun’s pajama shirt. The grin came back. “If you don’t mind...I’d like to stay in your bed from now on.”

The knot was _finally_ swallowed, but it came at the expense of Sehun’s voice cracking nervously, “I don’t _mind_ \--er--I don’t mind,” he coughed, then brought his voice back to a whisper. “Just be quiet, okay? Suho would be really angry if…”

The hand that gripped his chest pulled Sehun back in as quick as the blanket stirred and Luhan was suddenly above the maknae, pushing his broad shoulders into the pillows. “He won’t. Why do you think he put us together?”

For one of the biggest members in the group, Sehun was feeling very, very small, and at a loss for words. Could it be true that Suho knew all along?

There was no answer, really. Nothing but a pair of lips.

Sehun was thankful no one else was awake at this midnight hour.

And many of the ones after it.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to @MissOh who is such HunHan trash that it made me trash, too. Welcome to Ao3. We're all mad here <3


End file.
